Mariusz Sniegowski
History Early Life Mariusz was part of a group of twelve children, who were all second generation mutants, whom the polish government stole to experiment on a secret science project known as under Project Swaróg. Their interests were in the uses of mental powers, with the desire to create a secret weapon. Their methods of encouraging and testing these abilities were torture, although no actual record or evidence to back this up can be found as Mariusz is the only survivor of the government project and the records of the original location point to a direclict, burned down compound. By the age of fourteen Mariusz's abilities grew more powerful than the project leads could've dreamed. However some recovered medical notes indicated that he showed a complete lack of empathy all the time, towards staff and the other children in the facility. One of the last notes is a suggestion from the lead medical examiner that Mariusz shows all signs of being a sociopath and that he be 'put down' for the safety of the world. It is believed that shortly after this Mariusz ‘walked out’ of the facility – leaving the staff and the other children dead, and the building in ruins. Syndicate Career He found his way into the Syndicate and ruthlessly rose through the ranks, allowing himself a level of freedom few parahumans had in the organisation by becoming the right hand of the European lead. During his time working for the European branch he met Jaeger Heppenheimer who he took an immediate liking to. Mariusz took great care in breaking Jaeger down and rebuilding him into the perfect companion. However after an extended mission away from Mariuzs watch Jaeger changed. Mariusz, for reasons he still doesn't know, was unable to kill Jaeger for his insubordinance. Instead he left and joined the US branch and worked alongside Kellen and Ethan, the US branch lead. Abilities Mariusz' abilities include; * Mind manipulation * Powerful charisma * Ability to alter a persons emotions to suit needs (i.e calm a panicked person or unsettle someone enough they go off the handles) * Direct control for a short period - his most dangerous ability. Skills and Training Mariusz' mind control was developed as part of the Polish project. While in the Syndicate he also became proficient at physical torture. Mariusz is not much of a fighter, preferring to let others get their hands dirty. However he is adequate with a gun or long melee weapon such as a fire axe. Mariusz is able to read peoples desires and fear; as such he is brilliant as fostering connections and diplomatic matters. Relationships Mariusz is not known for having any true friendships. Instead there are people who find him beneficial and whom he finds equally beneficial and so they work together. He is both feared and revered within the Syndicate. Syndicate Allies * Ethan Campbell - US branch general * Kelfire - US branch second lieutenant * Penumbra - US branch operative * Gemini - US branch first lieutenant * Aurora - US branch operative * Saint Doyle - US branch operative * Madam Codex - US branch operative Enemies * Jaeger Heppenheimer - Syndicate Apprentice * Wolfrick Heppenheimer - Jaeger's Adoptive father * Indigo - Legion Cape Category:Character Category:Syndicate Character Category:Character by Sir Calix